


Flowers

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Flowers

While taking a walk in the nearest park after a late breakfast, Magnus and Alec had run into Catarina and Madzie in the park, who had also taken the opportunity of getting some sunlight after a week of rain. Madzie had been absolutely delighted about meeting Alec and Magnus, and after Alec had picked her up and spun her around a few times, she had skipped away again towards the swings. She was now picking flowers while singing to herself, totally absorbed in what she was doing. 

After settling down on a nearby bench the three adults watched the little girl skip across the lawn, a tiny bunch of daisies and violets in her hand. 

“I picked some flowers,” she said as she reached them.  
“They’re lovely,” Catarina replied with a warm smile.  
“I wanna play wedding,” Madzie said without missing a beat.

Alec’s eyebrows rose almost into his hairline, Catarina snorted and Magnus covered his mouth with his hand. 

“So,” Magnus said after dragging the hand forcefully down his face. “Which one of us do you want to marry?”  
“I don’t want to get married,” Madzie said with a childish frown.  
“So... who is getting married then?”  
“You.” Madzie pointed at him.  
“I am?” Magnus cleared his throat. “Alrighty then. Who is the lucky person I am getting married to?”

Madzie wordlessly pointed at Alec. 

Alec opened his mouth but was too flustered to think of anything to say. Catarina was trying very hard not to laugh, and Magnus was beaming at his boyfriend with a twitch of his eyebrows. 

“Okay...” Magnus cleared his throat and got up. “Didn’t think I’d ever get married in a park but what’s not to like? The sun is shining, the birds are singing...” He grinned at Alec, his arms half open.

Alec pointed at him with parted lips. He closed his mouth, dropped his hand again and straightened up with a sigh. 

“Oh come on and make a little girl happy,” Magnus said. “I can play the blushing bride if you prefer.”

“I...” Alec licked his lips. 

Three pairs of eyes were on him. 

“I really...”

Madzie’s smile began to vanish. 

“Okay.” Alec ran one hand through his hair and got up too. “Okay! Okay... wedding.”

Magnus fluttered his eyelashes at him before looking at Madzie. “Okay, sweatpea, I guess I need those flowers then, hmm?”

Madzie handed him the little bunch of daisies and violets. 

“Catarina,” Magnus said then, spinning around with a flourish, “will you do me the honour of giving me away?”  
Catarina rubbed the back of her hand across her lips and nodded as she got up. “The honour is all mine.”

Madzie immediately went down to business. 

“You stand here,” she said to Alec and tugged at his sleeve until he was positioned to her satisfaction. “And you,” she pointed at Magnus and Catarina, “come here and then I will get you married.”

Alec took a deep breath and pressed his lips together while nodding slowly, and folded his hands in front of him. 

Magnus, managing to look dignified and happy at the same time even when holding on to a tiny, half-wilted bouquet of daisies, violets and a few blades of grass, now linked arms with Catarina, and the two made their way towards Alec and Madzie with slow, solemn steps. 

Alec took another deep breath as Magnus reached him, and then both turned to face Madzie. 

“Magnus, do you want to marry Alec?” She asked.  
“I most certainly do,” Magnus replied and gave Alec an expectant little smile.  
“Alec, do you want to marry Magnus?”  
“I... um...” Alec snapped his mouth shut and nodded. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

Madzie lifted both her arms, hands stretched out and palms forward. “You are now married and husband and...” She frowned.  
“Husband,” Magnus supplied helpfully in a whisper.  
“Husband and husband,” Madzie said firmly. Then she dropped her arms. “You have to kiss now.”

The two turned to face each other, and Magnus rested one hand on the back of Alec’s head. He pulled him close and into a kiss, still holding the flowers in his other hand. Alec didn’t resist, on the contrary, and after another soft kiss, the two parted with identical, love-sick smiles. 

They were hit in the face by a handful of rice conjured up by Catarina, who dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief when they looked at her. 

“I am so happy for you,” she sniffled. “I give you all my blessings.”  
“Thank you, my dear,” Magnus said brightly and tossed the flowers at her. 

They instantly transformed mid-air into a large bouquet of pink roses bound by a long white silk ribbon. Catarina caught it and pressed it to her chest. 

Alec had his hands folded behind his back and looked around as if hoping no one had seen him like this, but no one had paid them any attention. 

“Now,” Magnus said and stepped close, then slung his arms around Alec’s waist. “Where should we spend our honeymoon?”  
“Magnus...” Alec shook his head the tiniest bit, and closed his mouth again. “I...”  
“How about Rio?” Magnus pulled him a little closer. “Or Singapore? No, I know!” He snapped his fingers with a flick of his wrist. “Venice!” He pulled Alec through the portal before Alec had a chance to even open his mouth. 

Alec blinked and looked around, and at the huge flock of pigeons that had just taken to the air around them. 

“Fancy a gondola ride?” Magnus pointed across the cobbled plaza towards the nearest channel.  
“Magnus...” It sounded rather exasperated, but Alec was smiling. “You’re impossible.”  
“Impossible is not part of my vocabulary,” Magnus said and linked arms with him. “Shall we?”

Once settled in the gondola Magnus leaned against Alec’s shoulder and took one of Alec’s hands. They entwined their fingers, and Magnus looked up with a smile. The rays of the setting sun cast everything in a warm, golden light.

“We could say it was our dress rehearsal,” he said softly.  
“Yeah...” Alec blinked a few times and looked at Magnus’ face, mirroring his smile as he leaned closer. “Yeah maybe... maybe we could,” he whispered, just before their lips met.


End file.
